


The Chess Dates

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: An idea born on tumblr- Wilford is tired of Host and Dark not getting along, so he decides to make them play chess together regularly. They are not happy about such a development.





	The Chess Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short.

Dark glowered at the pastel-themed man in front of him, aura surrounding but never properly enclosing on the other. “You want me to what?” He questioned, teeth gritted in agitation.

“A date! A chess date! I figured chess was a grand idea for you. Anyways. I’m tired of you and Hostie interrupting me with your stupid arguments every meeting.” Wilford huffed, and Dark blinked slowly as he tried to process this.

“… Of course. So you set up this… Chess date to ensure we bonded?” Dark questioned lowly, breathing carefully to keep his shell together.

“Yepper-doo!” Wilford laughed, looking at his watch. “Time to go darky!” He chirped, and Dark growled as he was dragged then poofed into a different room.

“Wilford! What have I said-”

“The Host would like to inform Wilford once again that he is extremely agitated-” They both go silent as they hear the other, and soon the room goes cold with the hostility and tension.

“See! This is why I, Wilford Warfstache, decided this date was necessary. Now sit down and play chess!”

Both do, if only to keep from getting shot or stabbed.

The whole thing is just awkward, silence reigning. As they finally start stiffly discussing business, it quickly becomes clear this is getting no where. When Host finally claims the game as his, Dark stands swiftly from his chair. “One game is enough, I believe.” He growls, and Host nods idly.

“The Host agrees. He would also like to let Dark know that this is not the only chess date Wilford has set up.” Host almost laughs about the soft groan Dark allows himself.

“Well then I’ll be seeing you.” Dark bites out before leaving in a dramatic manner per usual. Dr. Iplier finds the Host still there later, arms crossed over his chest as he regarded the chess board in silence.

“Everything alright?” He asks softly, and Host smiles. “Yes, everything is well. The Host is tired, though-” “I’ll get you to bed, then.” The doctor says immediately, and Host wants to roll his eyes at the doctor. He can navigate the building fine, but the doctor worries so he allows it. Maybe, just maybe, these chess dates won’t be so bad.


End file.
